monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Wilmarina Noscrim
Wilmarina is one of the heroines featured in Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide I: Fallen Maidens. Pre-Transformation Quotes: “If mankind is beset by misfortune, then I shall become its shield. If the wicked bare their fangs at us, then I shall become its sword. So please never abandon hope! I’ll surely free mankind from the curse of the demon lord, and save this world that’s being desecrated by demonic taint!” Story: A hero belonging to a holy order of knights in the religious kingdom “Lescatie.” She has extraordinary sword and sorcery skills. Even though she’s barely 17, she’s said to presently be the strongest hero in Lescatie, a religious kingdom that turns out a lot of heroes. A compassionate, kind-hearted young girl with a strong sense of justice, her personality is befitting of a hero. She has truly a heroic presence as she goes about saving and guiding the people, and there are many who revere her. The people of the kingdom believe that she will surely destroy the demon lord and save the world. Born of a good family, she’s been trained to fight as a servant of the gods since early childhood. Amidst that strict lifestyle, her only diversion was playing with the son of a servant of the Noscrim family, “you (the reader)” who was her childhood friend. However, her father who was a priest, and the leaders of the holy order of knights didn’t think it was good for her to be with “you” who was lowly, and of no political value. “Your” entire family was fired as servants, and she was forcibly separated from “you.” Afterwards, she decided to kill her old self because of this incident. The common-place, cheerful, and brave girl in love disappeared. Instead, the zealous, ideal “hero Wilmarina” who thinks first and foremost about the world which ought to be ruled by the gods and their faithful believers, was born. As if trying desperately to forget the past, she focused earnestly on heroic deeds, but one day “you” joined as a soldier of the holy order, and ended up being reunited with her. In her heart, she was overjoyed with the reunion, but her life was already completely dominated by her father and the order, companions worthy of a hero. Underlings worthy of a hero, servants worthy of a hero, were gathered. The post “you” had, a low-rank soldier who was neither worthy of being a “hero’s” companion, nor worthy of being a hero’s underling, was nowhere around her. Under the order’s management, she was forbidden from approaching “you” on her own. Even if she happened to run into “you” by chance, she could only approach as “Wilmarina the hero.” Due to the reunion with “you,” the young girl in love “Wilmarina,” who she thought she had already killed, was resurrected. That night, there was a conflict between her and “Wilmarina the hero” which troubled her. And then, one night, a succubus with beautiful and wicked white wings appeared before her…… Post-Transformation Quotes: '' “ahahahaha ♥ Actually, I really don’t care about humans at all ♥ Why did I say such things back when I was human? Really, I was so foolish.'' Isn’t it strange? I can’t believe I wanted to save the world… Just as long as you’re there in my world, nothing else matters… ♥ I’m only yours, yet…… ♥” Story: She was always thinking of “you.” If she saved the “world,” “you,” who had to leave because of her, would also be saved. That was her atonement. That was her hope. Believing that, she donned the mask of a hero and fought. But the day she reunited with “you,” her determination wavered. She was made aware of everything by a succubus who suddenly appeared one day. That which she truly desired. The world she truly wished for. In truth, she didn’t need anything else but “that” in her world. The immense world she was supposed to protect and save until then ended up changing into an extremely small one, where only “you” exist. After being assaulted by a lilim, which is a powerful succubus, Wilmarina’s body was thoroughly tough pleasure by the lilim’s hand, and infused with lewd demonic energy. She was reborn as one of the demon lord’s kin, “Succubus Wilmarina.” The “heroic” falsehoods were torn away by devilish pleasure, and she stopped lying to herself. As far as she’s concerned now, “you” are everything in the world to her. She basically has no interest whatsoever in anything but “you.” Even though she swore allegiance to the gods and the order, and tried so hard to protect their world and their believers, it had all been a lie from the beginning. It all completely vanished from her heart, as though pushed out by “you.” She no longer cares at all about any of it. As for her heart after becoming a monster, it’s overflowing with a sense of freedom from having cast aside the hero’s mask, and a sense of exaltation knowing that she’s going to be getting what she truly desires. Her monstrous body burns hotly from many years of pent up desire for “you,” and because of the monster’s instinct which seeks the male body and spirit energy. Her eyes carry a red, bewitching light, and in them the only thing reflected is “you.” She would assault “you” while ruled by this devilish nature. As far as she’s concerned, living together with “you” and especially having sweet intercourse is what constitutes a time of happiness. The scent and warmth of “you,” the pleasure she gets from “you,” and the taste of your spirit energy, etc. She experiences great joy and ecstasy from having her heart and body stained one color by all of it. Rather than decaying, the sword and sorcery skills she cultivated as “Wilmarina the hero” have been beautifully polished and strengthened. Should she receive orders from the lilim she adores, or, in the case that the enemy invades Lescatie (which has been changed into a demon realm) and it becomes necessary to protect “you,” she’ll use the full extent of that power to defeat the enemies of the demon realm, and corrupt everyone into lewd monsters the same as herself. However, perhaps because she’d been separated from him for so long until then, she absolutely detests being apart from “you” for even the shortest time. Since even her power is actually “yours,” she wouldn’t take the initiative to go off to battle except for the above written reasons, and in the midst of battle, her mind would probably be dominated by thoughts like “I want to hurry up and go home to be with darling.” She’s cast aside the heroic falsehoods of sacrificing herself for the sake of the gods and their believers, and she indulges in “you.” She’s been reduced to a simply female who desires only to indulge in “you.” Because of that, she’s able to finally achieve the form that she truly desires: merely that of the young girl “Wilmarina” who’s in love with “you.” Image Gallery Wilmarina Story - Reader Interactive Version.PNG|Wilmarina's Story: Reader Interactive Version Wilmarina Story - Untranslated.jpg|Wilmarina's Story: Japanese Version Cambio sucubo 2.jpg|Wilmarina's Human Story: Non-Interactive Version Cambio sucubo 1.jpg|Wilmarina's Succubus Story: Non-Interactive Version Category:Characters Category:Fallen Maidens Category:Succubus Family Category:Demon